Various electric storage batteries include ways to capture electrolyte vapor, including various filter cap structures that separate and return droplets of electrolyte to a main source while allowing a discharge of internally produced gases. During operation of various types of batteries, including lead-acid batteries, gases can be produced within an interior of the batteries. More specifically, such batteries can include a casing or jar containing multiple battery cells, each of which contains an anode and a cathode separated by a plate and immersed in an electrolyte. A pair of terminals can be coupled to the respective anodes and cathodes of the multiple battery cells. Operation of the battery can generate gases from chemical reactions taking place within the battery. These gases can entrap and entrain electrolyte and carry the electrolyte out of the respective cells of the battery, which can be detrimental to battery performance and can shorten the effective operating life of the battery.
While it would be ideal to solve the above problem by completely sealing the battery, sealing the battery in certain applications can be impossible due to a pressure of the gases developed within certain batteries. Internal pressure can require that the battery is effectively vented to accommodate the gases generated within the battery. Without proper ventilation, pressures can rise to levels that may damage the battery.
Various means exist to minimize the loss of electrolyte from batteries. Vented filter caps and battery covers are used to overcome the above problem with varying degrees of success. One such type of filter cap can be configured in the form of a hollow cylinder with small holes in upper and lower circular faces. The interior of the cylinder can be filled with small spheres. Droplets of electrolyte thereby condense on the outer surface of the spheres as gases are directed through the cylinder and are collected to form larger drops, which then are directed back into the battery cell. Other attempts to address escaping electrolyte, due to overloading of such filter caps, include certain battery covers as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,999,565 to Doyle, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These battery covers can increase battery life by having a lid addition integral with the battery case or jar that condenses escaping dielectric fluid and causes the condensed liquid to return to the main supply of dielectric fluid.
Despite such advances, battery design goals are still focused on optimizing battery performance by permitting a discharge of gases generated within a battery while maximizing the retention of electrolyte therein. For example, it is desired for an entirety of the gases to flow through a condensation chamber for condensing electrolyte instead of just a portion of the gases flowing through an area for condensation. It is also desired to optimize a surface area of a medium through which the gas flows to optimize condensation of the electrolyte and retention of the electrolyte within the battery. By maximizing electrolyte retention in this manner, maintenance of the battery is reduced and effective lifespan is increased.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved battery cover which minimizes a loss of electrolyte resulting from gas discharge from one or more battery cells.